


An Uncomfortable Rumble

by NnnnnNanio



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I am trying to get diagnosed with shiT I'm fine I swear, I once again push my shit onto Tommy fuckin innit, No Romance, Open ending I guess, Pain, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), eating disorder but not really, honestly a little bit of a rant but in story form, hunger, i'm really hungry and really sad okay, the tagging system makes no sense, vent - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnnnnNanio/pseuds/NnnnnNanio
Summary: When you're hungry, you eat.Well it wasn't that easy for Tommy.*Vent fic*
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	An Uncomfortable Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I'm back with another vent fic cause I have problems~
> 
> Disclaimer once again. I am not saying that Tommy feels this way. I am not Tommy, I just need to vent to someone OTHER than my mother about this cause it hurts and it sucks ass.

Humans get hungry. Hunger is a feeling every human has experienced. It keeps us alive; you get a growl, and you know it’s time to eat. Eating is easy, when you’re hungry, you eat. 

If only it was that easy for tommy. 

Tommy had a sensory processing disorder; he wasn’t diagnosed but he knew he had it. So many everyday tasks seemed like the end of the world to tommy, such as showers, the dishes, pants, touching certain materials, brushing his teeth and of course, eating. 

Tommy was thin, he was thin and a bit underweight, it wasn’t his fault though! Tommy didn’t like being so skinny, he didn’t like how weak his bones where, how thin his fingers were. How thin his skin was that he got cold so fast he’d shake like a leaf. Tommy hated being hungry.

You’d think there’d be an easy solution. ‘Just eat more. You won’t be hungry, and you’d gain weight, duh’

fuck you. 

News flash, eating isn’t easy for everyone. It wasn’t easy for tommy. He’d so happily take you up one your ‘eat more’ ignorant bullshit bit honestly, he just cant.

he hated eating. If you’re wondering how, its cause its fucking disgusting. Putting the food in your mouth and chewing it till it’s a squishy mush sometimes makes Tommy sick. he didn’t really care about eating, if it weren’t necessary for his health, he probably wouldn’t eat anything. Besides, he had little to no appetite anyways. 

If he could handle it, he’d maybe have two meals a day. Skipping breakfast cause eating in the morning is gross. Though somedays, mostly on weekends he only has one meal. He knew this wasn’t healthy, but food was so disgusting,

Before you pity him and say things like ‘but you’re fine the way you are it’s okay’ and shit like that fake woke body positivity crap, Tommy didn’t have an eating disorder. He wasn’t insecure about his body. Tommy loved himself, he really did. The eating situation had nothing to do with his self confidence and everything about how his senses and body seemed to fucking hate him. 

When tommy did eat though he could never tell the difference between feeling hungry and full. So, he’d either accidentally under eat, or overeat and get sick. to him they felt the same. He couldn’t tell the difference at all, and if he was lucky in which he had an appetite and was hungry he still probably wouldn’t eat anything cause he literally doesn’t know how to pick something out to eat or he’d get distracted and never eat. His mother had to remind him to eat or else there was a high chance tommy accidently starving himself for a few days. Completely on accident. 

He’d eat dinner, than hours later in the middle of the night his stomach would hurt and scream to be fed even though it told him not too hours ago. He’d lay in bed in pain because of how fucking hungry he was but would have no appetite at all. 

Another thing about tommy is that if his body doesn’t want something or he doesn’t want something. it most likely won’t happen. His family cant take him to new restaurants cause if tommy doesn’t like the food, he will not eat it. If he forces himself to do so he will vomit. He cant just eat because he has too. he can’t force himself to eat. 

He knew he was probably malnourished. If he stood up to fast, he’d get dizzy spells that caused him to lose his balance. He knew he needed to eat more and god damnit he was trying but nothing he did seemed to work. 

Honestly being hungry just made him feel tired. He was so sick and tired and upset because his body hated him for no reason. 

He wanted to be able to eat normally but NOO he had to deal with this absolute bullshit. 

He wanted to scream and cry like a toddler cause he wants the pain to go away.

Have you ever felt that uncomfortable pain in your stomach when you haven’t eaten in a while?? That’s all he feels every fucking minute of every fucking day. And nothing helps it go away!!! If he eats, he feels sick! if he doesn’t eat, he still feels sick! he can’t fucking win!!!

He hates being hungry but its all he feels anymore, he feels nauseous either way! He knows he should probably try to get more nutrients and calories but fuck… fuck it all he just wanted he stupid hunger pain to go away. He didn’t know why he felt like that all the time, but he wanted it to stop. He couldn’t even remember what it felt like to eat a normal meal. In reality it had been what, last month?? He was able to eat fine last month but life loves to duck him over all right. 

His family tried to be supportive, Wilbur Techno and Phil tried to be supportive… but try as they must, they will never understand the feeling. Tommy doesn’t even understand the feeling!!! All he knows is that food hurts, but lack of food also hurts. He just wants to stop hurting. 

And maybe he sounds a bit dramatic or whatever but shut the hell up!! Yes, he knows that there are less fortunate people who are ‘really hungry’ n shit but he’s still fucking valid. He still hurts. 

His mouth feels dry but its constantly salivating waiting for a bite to eat, his stomach growls and begs for food just so it can taught tommy by rejecting it. He feels like he’s at war with body for no reason. I mean seriously he thought the body should WANT to feel better, to feel fed and healthy and not in pain. Why was his body betraying him like this??? He already had to deal with not being able to fucking shower without a panic attack. Having a meltdown at the thought of wearing FUCKING PANTS!! Of course, they threw this in the mix. Why the fuck not??

It’s a problem party in tommy’s body and fuck, guess you’re invited. 

He so desperately wanted to wake up and not feel hungry in the morning but be disgusted at the idea. He wanted to be able to tolerate his shitty instant ramen and eat the whole thingy without wasting it or feeling sick. he wanted to eat a full dinner and be fine. But no. 

Tommy was so fucking hungry, he’s so hungry he’s so hungry it hurts. He wants to eat, help him please he’s hungry.

So why can’t he fucking eat…

**Author's Note:**

> honestly teared up while writing this ngl. im gonna go to sleep now, sorry i didnt proof read its like almost 3am i think?? yeah, sorry for the venting aha


End file.
